


Bellyache

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Three Speedsters, One Goal [3]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Overprotective, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13





	Bellyache

_"AH-CHOO!"_

Thaddeus and Tommy both turned, wide eyes as they looked over at their youngest lover from where they were both drinking their morning coffee. Bart, who was staring at the TV in their apartment with a small smile on his face, seemingly unaware of what just occurred. 

"Hey, princess?" Tommy shouted over the speakers. Bart hummed and turned to him, green irises staring at him with love. The albino haired teen cleared his throat. "You feelin' okay?" 

The redhead sitting on the couch blinked, his smile disappearing. "Yea? Why? Somethin' wrong?" He replied as he raised an eyebrow. 

Tommy then flushed, feeling stupid for worrying. "You just...you sneezed." Bart was quiet for a few seconds before he started laughing. Tommy looked away, red in the face with embarrassment. 

"I'm fine, Tommy. Everyone sneezes from time to time." Thad rolled his eyes, head on leaning on his hand. 

"Sure. Speedsters don't often though. We don't often get sick either. But still, doesn't mean we _can't_." The blonde explained, super speeding over to where Bart was sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote out of his reach.

Bart gasped and yelled, leaping to reach the controller. "Thad!" He whined. "What the hell?! I said I'm fine!" 

Thad growled, holding the redhead away by his head. "No. You're obviously sick. That means rest. _Now_. And don't tell me no." Bart fell back on the couch and groaned in annoyance.

" _Thaddy_...!" Tommy chuckled softly, not loud enough for his two lovers to hear since they were so busy yelling at each other. Thad looking like a mom with one hand on his hips and remote high up in the air, glaring down at the redhead, and Bart on the couch whining. The albino haired teen then sat up and walked over and grabbed Bart, bringing up to haul him over his shoulder.

"AH-! _Tommy_!" Tommy just ignored him and began to hum a small song while walking toward their room.  

"As much as I hate to say it, Thad's right, princess. You're sick. And besides, we all got up at an early time anyways. It's only seven forty-five on a _Saturday_. Let's sleep a bit more, then we'll see how you feel afterward." 

Bart just groaned and gave up, body going limp in his oldest boyfriends hold. He then looked up at Thad who was following them with a triumphant smirk on his freckled face.

 

***

 

Soft kisses and whispered praises were what Bart woke up too. He smiled lazily and stretched dramatically, the palm of his right hand digging into Thad's cheek more painfully than not. 

"Good morning too you too, _princess_ ," Tommy said as he chuckled lightly at the pretty sight in front of him. He pulled Bart towards him, his fingers squeezing the speedsters hips, making the redhead squeal as he was tickled.

" _Tommy_! Too-too e-early! _Haha_!" Tommy reached over to rub his nose against his lover's neck lovingly, himself laughing still against his skin. 

Thad smirked, getting on top of Bart suddenly and leaned down to blow on the boy's sensitive stomach. Bart gasped and started thrashing, but it was all for not as Tommy had his wrists pinned down. 

_"THAHAHAAAAD!!"_

Both the two light headed speedsters broke out in laughter. 

Thad curled his neck in so his head could rest on Bart's stomach while he continued to giggle and Tommy turned to muffle his own noises. Bart then used that to his advantage, knocking Thad on the other side of the bed. 

"You-you guys _s-suck_..." Bart tried as he continued to pant.

Tommy just hummed and kissed his neck again. 

"Love you too, princess." He said and Thad agreed with him. 

"Now, you need to take cough medicine and need a heating pad."

"On it, I'll get them."

"Thanks, Thad."

"Ugh. You guys really do suck. I'm not sick!"

"Shh, princess. It's for your own good."

 


End file.
